


Aromantic, Not A Romantic

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ?? I guess??, Aromantic Character, Coming Out, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nothing much, soft angst and soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Illinois really needed to tell Yancy a pretty big part about him.
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois
Series: My Storyline [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Aromantic, Not A Romantic

Illinois and Yancy have been secretly dating for two weeks now. Two weeks of Yancy sneaking into his room at night, of kissing, of hugging, of handholding, and of  _ guilt. _ Illinois was filled with guilt.

He liked Yancy, he liked him a lot. Yancy was talented, sweet, and so fun to be around. He was always so warm despite wearing only a t-shirt most of the time. Illinois even had the pleasure of seeing Yancy without the gel in his hair and, boy, was he a cutie! His hair was all curly and sat nicely on his forehead.

The only problem was that Illinois didn’t love him.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true.

He  _ did  _ love Yancy. He was his best friend. And it hurt him to see Yancy so excited to see him, so in love― and so  _ fast―  _ and Illinois knew he couldn’t feel the same for him. He’s tried before. He really has tried to love people normally, but he just couldn’t.

It was better to break it to him early.

“Yancy?” Illinois walked into one of the living rooms. He already checked Yancy’s room, but he wasn’t there, so he assumed he was either in the kitchen or one of the three living rooms in this house. He smiled when he found Yancy. “Good. I wanted to talk to you.”

Yancy looked up from where he was sitting on the floor with Bing and Bim, the latter sitting on the couch instead. He grinned as soon as he saw Illinois and that guilt made its appearance again. “Hey, Noisy! What did youse wanna say?”

“I was hoping to talk to you in private, actually.” Illinois glanced at the others. Bing immediately leaned over and whispered something in Yancy’s ear. Yancy turned bright red and shoved Bing away, kicking him in the side too as the android cackled.

“Youse shut up!” Yancy squawked and quickly got up, clearing his throat and refusing to look Illinois in the eye. “S-so… what did youse want to talk about.”

Illinois smiled, even with the guilt growing, and nodded back towards his room. “Come on.”

Once the door was shut, Yancy wrapped his arms around Illinois’ waist and kissed the back of his neck. Illinois frowned and turned around in Yancy’s arms, placing his own hands on his shoulders. Yancy frowned too.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no,” Illinois shook his head and moved his hands so they were on Yancy’s neck, holding the sides of it gently. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Absolutely nothing, Yance… if anything, I did something wrong.”

“...What?”

“I should’ve told you this before our relationship started, I completely understand if you no longer want to stay in the relationship because of how long it took me to tell you.”

“Youse kinda freaking me out now, Noisy.” Yancy mumbled and he did look freaked out. Maybe this wasn’t the best way to start, but Illinois couldn’t exactly go back in time and try again. So, instead he laughed softly and gave Yancy a quick kiss on the lips.

“I’m aromantic.” Immediately, Yancy relaxed. 

“Oh, that’s it?” he laughed too. “I thought youse were like, a sexual pervert or worse. I don’t mind if youse a romantic, Nois. I can handle that no problem.” 

Illinois scrunched his eyebrows together. “You’re adding a pause.”

“Huh?”

“You’re adding a space between ‘a’ and ‘romantic’.”

“How can youse even tell?”

“Yance, do you know what aromantic means?” 

“Yeah!” Yancy huffed. “‘S means you really like all that romantic shit.”

“Yeah, no. That’s the opposite of what I’m talking about.” Illinois laughed again and leaned back in Yancy’s arms. Yancy still had a deeply confused look on his face.

“Huh?” he asked again and Illinois just laughed more. Yancy grumbled and pulled Illinois closer to him to hide his face in his chest. “Alright, alright, stop laughin’. What am I missin’?”

“I’m not laughing at you, I promise,” Illinois chuckled and rested his chin on Yany’s head. “I’m laughing at the situation I got us in. Come on,” he pulls Yancy away and towards his bed. “I'd rather sit for this.”

Yancy only mumbled and let Illinois drag him over by his hand. “Youse seriously worrying me, Noisy.”

“Sorry,” Illinois did sound awfully apologetic. He sighed. “Okay, so you don’t know what aromantic means.” 

Yancy shook his head. “Apparently not.”

Illinois really wasn’t excited to potentially lose Yancy over this. “So… being aromantic means I don’t feel romantic attraction. And that doesn’t mean I don’t love you,” Illinois added quickly when he saw Yancy frown. He moved closer, still holding his hand in his. “I do love you, but it’s a different  _ kind  _ of love.”

“Sexual?”

“Well, I mean…” Illinois thought for a minute. Finally, he shrugged and nodded. “Okay, yeah. I do love you sexually, but the plus to that is that I love you like a friend too.”

“And youse have sex with your pals?” Yancy leaned back and raised his eyebrows. Illinois laughed and shrugged again.

“Well, not much anymore. After my last girlfriend a few years ago, I haven’t had anything more than one-night stands,” Yancy nodded along, but he still looked like there was something on his mind. “What’s wrong?”

Yancy looked down at their joined hands instead of Illinois. “It’s just… what if youse get tired of the sex? That’s all that’s keeping us together ‘cause youse don’t love me like that and if you get tired of having sex with me, then what? Youse gonna leave me?”

“No, of course not,” Illinois tried not to feel offended that Yancy thought he was only with because he was a good lay. He knew Yancy had some insecurities about his worth. “I’m not going to leave you  _ if― _ and that’s a  _ big  _ if― I ever get tired of having sex with you. I like you, Yance.  _ A lot.  _ I even like holding your hand and I hate handholding.”

“How do youse hate handholding?” Yancy laughed softly, looking back up at him. Illinois smiled.

“It’s dumb! I don’t get it! Why do you want to hold someone’s sweaty hand just because you’re in love with them?” Yancy fully laughed at Illinois’ rant and Illinois joined him happily. He could finally feel those tangled vines squeezing his chest fall away. Yancy wasn’t going to leave him because of something stupid like this. 

“I mean it, Yance,” Illinois’ voice was much softer now as they both calmed down. “Just because I don’t feel the urge to kiss you just for the hell of it or hold your hand just to be close, doesn’t mean I’ll leave you or I don’t love you.”

Yancy smiled and rubbed his thumb over Illinois’ knuckles. It made Illinois happy that Yancy still looked so in love with him even after finding out that Illinois didn’t feel exactly the same. He really was as loyal as a dog, wasn’t he?

“Can I ask youse some questions?” Yancy mumbled softly, bringing up a hand to scratch at his cheek. When Illinois nodded, he continued. “Did I’s ever make youse uncomfortable with my shit? Am I too clingy for youse?”

“No, you’re actually not that bad. I’m pretty okay with affection,” Illinois answered honestly. “And our relationship is a secret right now, so not a lot of clinginess there.”

“When are we gonna end that?” Yancy looked up at him with a tilted head. Illinois shrugged.

“Whenever you want,” he said. “I only asked for us to keep quiet about it just in case you didn’t want to stay with me after I told you.”

“We’ve been together for two weeks.” Yancy said bluntly.

Illinois waved him off. “I know, I know. I should’ve told you a lot sooner,” Yancy huffed and shoved him. Illinois smiled. “Anything else?”

Yancy thought for a moment, but ended up shaking his head. “Not that I can think of. Youse got any questions for me?” Illinois shrugged and moved closer, now sitting next to Yancy instead of across and leaning against his pillows.

“How do you feel about all of this?” he started. “Do you feel comfortable with it?”

Yancy nodded, seemingly confused on why Illinois would be worried about if he was comfortable. “Yeah, yeah totally. I kinda did the same thing in prison where I didn’t really have relationships, more like… fuck buddies. So it’s okay.”

“Were you such a needy bottom in prison too?” Illinois let out a shout as he was shoved off of the bed and into the tiny corner between the bed and the wall. He cackled.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll show youse what I’m like as a top!”

“Should I keep talking then?” Illinois couldn’t stop giggling as Yancy’s hand came down to grab the front of his shirt and yank him out of the space and back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Two dumbasses that I very much love. 
> 
> Anyways yeah Illinois and Yancy are going to be in a relationship, but it's mostly just them being fuck buddies because Illinois is aro


End file.
